Field
The present disclosure generally relates to medical devices, and particularly to providing notifications to medical devices.
Description of the Related Art
A medical device, such as an infusion pump system, ventilator system, or physiological statistic (e.g., vital sign) monitor, commonly includes a display of real-time (or near real-time) data on a patient, such as a medication infusion status of the patient or vital signs of the patient. Such medical devices may provide the real-time patient data to a server for storage. The server can collect data from one or many medical devices for storage as retrospective patient data. As a result, two forms of patient data are commonly available at the same time: real-time patient data and retrospective patient data.